In order to make electronic systems more flexible, system hardware designers have developed mid-plane designs for mating circuit boards within electronic equipment chassis. The mid-plane design provides a chassis that allows a circuit board or card to plug in from both the front and back of the chassis. The mid-plane design requires new types of interconnect systems that allow the circuit boards or cards to interconnect with each other. Unlike single card to back plane connectors, these circuit boards or cards must allow for misalignment from two circuit boards or cards and still form a reliable connection. Although guidance frames or adaptor such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,590 to Grois et al. can be used to assist the interconnect system, use of such frames or adaptors add additional components to the system and therefore add to the complexity and expense of the assembly and maintenance.